Fingernails frequently break, split, crack and are otherwise damaged. Fingernail deterioration is accelerated by the harsh chemicals typically contained in most fingernail polishes. Damaged nails can be painful, unsightly and unhealthy. In order to cosmetically remedy this problem many women have artificial fingernails applied to their natural nails. This is not a totally satisfactory solution, however. Artificial nails typically must be applied using harsh and malodorous chemicals. The underlying nail may have to be etched with an acid primer, which damages the natural nail even further. Moreover, artificial nail applications may be painful and many persons are allergic to the chemicals that are used. This procedure is usually fairly costly and, in many cases, the artificial nail does not present a perfectly natural appearance. When such nails are eventually removed, the underlying natural nails usually exhibits considerable damage and remain unattractive for a significant period of time.